Getting to know you
by Skrillexia
Summary: Optimus and Kratos get to know each other better, Kratos finds out about Cybertron. And Optimus finds out that Kratos wants to make his Carrier proud by becoming a Weapons Specalist.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Here's a re-write to this story, enjoy! =D

Kratos Trojan (mentioned) Steelhide (mentioned) and Zeus (mentioned) belong to me.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

It was a quiet day, the only ones at the base were the older Autobots. The younger Autobots had gone to cruise the states and they would be gone for the whole day.

Ironhide was in his and his Bondmate's quarters, he was sat on his berth reading a datapad and keeping an optic on his four month old son Kratos. His Bondmate was in his Medbay cleaning his tools so 'Hide volunteered to keep an optic on their son, he looked out the window. It was a nice day and he wanted to take his Bondmate out for a while, but someone needed to keep an optic on their son. He ran through some names in his head, his brother Steelhide was with Que in the clearing and his Sire Trojan was spending time with Zeus. The only other person Ironhide trusted enough to have his son looked after by was Optimus, and as far as he knew he wasn't doing anything important right now. Plus he did say that if 'Hide needed some time to himself he would keep an optic on Kratos, Ironhide smiled and looked at his son who was playing with the building blocks Que had made for him "**Hey Kratos**" he said.

Kratos looked at his Carrier and chirped.

"**Want to say hello to Optimus?**" 'Hide asked with a smile.

The Sparkling smiled and nodded he got to his feet and toddled over to his Carrier.

Ironhide smiled and gently picked him up, he got off the berth "**Right let's put your blocks in the bag**" he said softly and gently put his son down again "**you can take them with you**"

Kratos smiled and picked up a block, he put it in the bag that was designed to store the blocks in.

'Hide smiled and helped him, once all the blocks were in the bag he let his son zip it up.

The Sparkling picked up the bag, letting out a little grunt as he held it.

Ironhide chuckled softly and gently picked up his son "**To Optimus**" he said.

"**To Optimus**" Kratos repeated and giggled.

'Hide smiled and walked out his and Ratchet's quarters.

Optimus was in his quarters when he heard a knock on the door "**Come in!**" he called and looked up from the datapad he was reading.

Ironhide walked in with his son in his arms "**Hey Optimus**" he greeted.

"**Hi**" Kratos added and tweeted.

The Prime smiled "**Hello**" he replied "**what can I do for you?**"

"**Are you busy right now?**" 'Hide asked.

Optimus shook his helm "**No I'm just reading**" he replied "**why?**"

"**Would you mind keeping an optic on Kratos?**" Ironhide asked "**it's a nice day and I want to take Ratch out for a bit**"

The Prime smiled "**Of course**" he replied "**I'll be happy to keep an optic on him**"

Kratos smiled and let out a happy chirp.

Ironhide smiled "**Thanks Optimus**" he said and put the bag of blocks down on the floor "**I brought his blocks so he's got something to play with, he's not one to wonder off so you don't need to worry about that**"

Optimus smiled and nodded.

"**He had some energon an hour ago so he should be alright until we come back, if he needs some he'll tell you**" 'Hide added "**he's not a talkative Sparkling but he will engage in a conversation**"

The Prime smiled and nodded "**He'll be just fine with me Ironhide**" he replied "**you go and enjoy yourself**"

Ironhide smiled and looked at his son "**Right, now you be good for Optimus**" he said softly.

The Sparkling smiled and nodded "**I will**" he replied.

'Hide smiled and kissed his helm "**Good mech**" he replied softly.

Kratos giggled and kissed his Carrier's nose.

Ironhide chuckled and gently put his son down next to his bag of blocks "**Right I think that's about it**" he said "**I'll leave him in your capable hands Optimus**"

Optimus smiled "**See you later**" he replied.

'Hide smiled "**See ya**" he replied and looked at his son who was getting his blocks out, he smiled softly and walked out.

The Prime smiled, he was glad that his old friend was happy. Primus knows he deserved happiness.

"**Optimus?**" Kratos asked.

Optimus looked at him "**Yes?**" he asked softly.

The Sparkling pointed to his blocks "**Want to help?**" he asked.

The Prime smiled "**Sure**" he replied and put his datapad on his bedside table, he got off the berth and sat down opposite Kratos "**want to build a tower?**"

The Sparkling smiled and nodded as he got the last block out of his bag "**We'll make it as tall as you**" he replied.

Optimus chuckled softly.

Kratos giggled a little and put the first block in the middle.

The Prime got the second block and carefully put it on top.

"**Optimus...can I ask you something?**" the Sparkling asked.

Optimus smiled and nodded "**Of course**" he replied softly.

"**What's Cybertron like?**" Kratos asked.

The Prime smiled a little "**Cybertron was a beautiful planet**" he replied softly "**tall buildings and beautiful gardens and parks, at night you would see billions of stars**"

"**Wow**" the Sparkling replied with a smile "**is it like that now?**"

"**I'm afraid not, there's some...conflict at the moment**" Optimus said softly "**the planet is still healing from the damage**"

Kratos nodded "**I'd like to see Cybertron one day, but I like Earth better**" he replied with a smile "**so many things to see**"

The Prime smiled and nodded "**Yes there is, the humans are fascinating creatures**" he replied.

"**Yeah**" the Sparkling said with a smile "**I want to be just like 'Hide when I grow up, he's really brave and his cannons are cool**"

Optimus chuckled softly "**You really are like your Carrier aren't you?**" he replied.

Kratos giggled a little "**Yeah I get that a lot**" he replied "**'Sides has even called me mini Ironhide**"

The Prime chuckled "**Well you do have some of his traits**" he said "**a love for weapons stands out the most**"

The Sparkling giggled "**Yeah, I've been in his Workshop and it's great**" he replied "**though I'm not allowed to go in there by myself**"

"**Well your Carrier doesn't want you to get hurt**" Optimus replied softly "**weapons are powerful things, you wouldn't want to set one off if you don't know how to use it**"

Kratos nodded "**I know, I've seen 'Hide make a weapon and it's really interesting**" he said with a smile "**I want to become a Weapons Specialist when I grow up**"

The Prime smiled "**Well I know that when you do become a Weapons Specialist, your Carrier will be proud of you**" he replied.

The Sparkling smiled "**I'll become one and make my Creators proud, you'll see**" he replied.

Optimus smiled "**You'll be carrying on Ironhide's name**" he said softly.

Kratos smiled.

That evening the Autobots returned to base and transformed into their bipedal modes "**Man that was epic**" Jazz said with a smile.

"**Yeah we gotta do that again**" Sideswipe added.

"**Definitely**" Jolt added "**let's go chill out**"

The others agreed and walked to the rec room.

Ironhide and Ratchet arrived at the base and transformed into their bipedal modes "**I had a great time**" the Medic said with a smile and kissed his Bondmate "**thanks 'Hide**"

'Hide smiled and put an arm round his 'Mate "**You're welcome, I had a great time too**" he replied softly and gently kissed him "**you go and relax whilst I go and get Kratos**"

Ratchet smiled and nodded, he gave his Bondmate a kiss on the cheek and walked up the hallway.

Ironhide smiled and walked up to his leader's quarters.

Optimus and Kratos had just finished building their tower of blocks "**We did it**" the Sparkling said with a smile.

The Prime smiled "**We did, we work well as a team**" he replied.

Kratos smiled and nodded, then he looked towards the door when it knocked.

"**Come in!**" Optimus called.

The Sparkling tweeted happily when he saw his Carrier walk in "**'Hide!**" he said and got up.

Ironhide smiled and caught his son in his arms when he jumped in them "**Aw hey son**" he said softly "**have you been a good mech for Optimus?**"

Kratos smiled and nodded "**Yeah!**" he replied "**I had fun, Optimus told me about Cybertron**"

'Hide smiled "**He did?**" he asked.

"**Yeah, I'd like to go there one day**" the Sparkling replied with a smile "**but Earth is better as there's more things to see**"

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**There is**" he replied softly "**right help Optimus pack your blocks**" he gently put his son down again.

Kratos smiled and helped Optimus put the blocks in his bag.

'Hide smiled and sat down on the berth.

The Prime smiled "**Your son has a great interest in weapons**" he said "**he said he wants to become a Weapons Specialist when he's older**"

Ironhide smiled "**Yeah he told me that as well**" he replied softly "**I don't doubt he will become one**" he looked at his son who put another block in the bag "**he's got the potential to achieve it**"

Optimus smiled and nodded "**He does**" he replied.

Kratos finished putting his blocks in his bag and zipped it up, he picked up the bag and let out a little grunt.

'Hide smiled and gently picked up his son "**Thanks for looking after him Optimus**" he said and got to his feet.

"**You're welcome, I'll be happy to look after him again**" the Prime replied with a smile.

Ironhide smiled and nodded "**You'll be the first person I come to if the others are busy**" he replied.

Optimus smiled and nodded.

'Hide smiled and looked at his son "**Right, c'mon son**" he said softly "**let's get you some energon and put you to bed, what do you say to Optimus?**"

Kratos smiled "**Thanks for having me Optimus**" he said.

The Prime smiled "**No worries Kratos**" he replied.

Ironhide smiled "**See you tomorrow Optimus**" he said.

"**See you tomorrow**" Optimus replied with a smile.

'Hide smiled and walked out.

The Prime smiled, he hoped that Kratos will become a Weapons Specialist and carry on Ironhide's name.

**The End**


End file.
